


A verry Fandom Halloween

by Newdarklord



Category: Doctor Who, Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newdarklord/pseuds/Newdarklord
Summary: Halloween stories from different fandom s





	A verry Fandom Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween Drabble collection

A Slytherin Halloween

 

Halloween was Sebastian Scamander’s favorite holiday. He loved all the food and festivities that surrounded the holiday. This would be his last Halloween at Hogwarts and he was excited; him and his best friends Lexi Black, Ruby Black and Emerald Black had already devised the best Halloween surprise ever. Draco had enlisted their help in planning a surprise party for Harry. Draco told them that he planned to propose to Harry at the stroke of midnight but he needed their help to get everything organized so Harry would not suspect anything.  The four friends went straight to work planning the best party that Hogwarts had ever seen. They started by talking to the house elves and asked them to help with the food; then they went to find Ron and Hermione to let them in on the plan. When they found them and told them the plan, Hermione was elated.

 

“What can we do to help?” asked Hermione smiling from ear to ear.

“We could use help getting the Ballroom decorated.” Said Lexi

“And we need one of y'all to make sure Harry does not suspect anything, make him think its just a regular party” said Ruby. 

“I can do that, it will be easy” said Ron.

They sat there talking and dividing up the work before heading off to finish getting everything ready.  Ruby and Emerald went and enchanted one of the loud speakers to announce that there was a big Halloween party tonight and everyone was invited. Lexi went with Hermione to start Decorating the Ballroom and Ron went off to find Harry and distract him. Sebastian then went to check on Draco and give him an update on how things were going. When he got back to the Slytherin common room he found Draco sitting in one of the chairs looking a bit nervous.

 

“Draco are you ok?” Sebastian asked, looking worried for his friend.

“What if he says no? What if he laughs in my face” said Draco looking miserable

Sebastian walked over to Draco and sat down in the chair next to him.

“He won’t say no, he loves you Draco” Sabastian said patting Draco on the back.

Draco looked up and gave a small smile.

“I know he does, but what if he does not want to get married?” Draco said trying not to look to defeated.

“Draco, I see the way he looks at you, plus you did not hear this from me but he even told Oliver that he hoped that you would propose.” Sebastian said giving his friend a reassuring smile.

“Also, don’t give me the whole I’m a Slytherin and he’s a Gryffindor crap, look at Emerald and Fred, or me and Oliver, Slytherins and Gryffindor’s make amazing pairs. So quit sulking and go get ready.” Sebastian continued, as he pulled Draco off of the chair and pushed him towards his room.

Later that night.

The party was in full swing and every one was having a good time. Sebastian looked at the clock, 11:30 it read. In just 30 minutes Draco would pull Harry to the middle of the room and ask him to marry him. Sebastian looked over at his boyfriend and his friends and they all smiled - the plan was working like a charm. Ruby walked over to the DJ booth and put on a slow song. Draco and Harry could be seen slow dancing in the middle of the room. Hermione and Ron, Emerald and Fred, Oliver and Sebastian, Ruby and Joao, and Cecelia and Percy all went out to dance with them. The song ended right as the clock stuck Midnight, Draco got down on one knee pulled out a ring box.

 

“Harry Potter would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” Draco asked.

Harry looked down at Draco with a smile on his face. “I thought you would never ask, Yes Draco, I will marry you”

 

The whole room burst into applause as the couple shared a passionate kiss.

 

And they all lived happily ever after……………………. For now.


End file.
